Dr. Blowhole/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} *Dr. Blowhole is a parody of various James Bond villains. Most notably Dr. Ernst Blofeld whose name is derived from and his status is arch-enemy to the hero. His cybernetic eye may come from the lesser known villain GoldenEye from a 2004 Bond video game. *Rhonda the Walrus was said to be a minion of Dr. Blowhole in Roomies, but this was never brought up again. *It is revealed in The Penguin Who Loved Me that Doris is his sister and that his name real is Francis, but it wasn't until this episode that Doris found out about him being Dr. Blowhole. *When on land (i.e. most of the time), Dr. Blowhole rides on a motorized scooter since he can't walk. *In Eclipsed, Skipper accused Dr. Blowhole to be responsible for the eclipse. *He likes to show off his new, state-of-the-art technology, which especially makes Kowalski jealous. *It is revealed The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole: that he has incredible singing and acting skills. *He says "peng-goo-ins" instead of penguins. Kowalski says that he just does it to annoy them. Kowalski once called him a dolph-uh-in in return. *Dr. Blowhole has 4 bases. One in a desert, one under the amusement park (he performed in (Coney Island), one giant submarine-type base and one inside a volcano. However, his volcano base is the same as his base at Coney Island *He was forced to jump hoops of fire when he lived in the Aqua-Theater. *He made a giant mutant lobster named Chrome Claw. *He didn't have an army of lobsters until Dr. Blowhole's Revenge. *His skin is "surprisingly pleasant to the touch" because he claims to "always make time to moisturize." *He prefers to have a ridiculously deep computer voice say the names of his inventions rather than say it himself. (He did, however, sing Diabologizer). *He is an environmental terrorist. *He appeared in the new Penguins of Madagascar game Dr. Blowhole Returns-Again *His speech sometimes runs into a dolphin-ish echoing sound. He also laughs with the same mannerism. *Dr. Blowhole, according to Private, has "a surprisingly lovely voice...for villainous scum". *His robotic right eye is able to fire a deadly laser beam, however he only uses it once in The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole, to attack the penguins when they attempt to ambush him from above. It is also able to remotely call his scooter when he needs it. *He operates in themes befitting to a dolphin manner, his under water command submarine is a giant beach ball, his rolling attack pod fires beach balls, he likes being hand-fed fish. Skipper even says so in Operation: Big Blue Marble. *He, along with the Vesuvius Twins, The Red Squirrel, Space Squid, and Nana, is the only enemy that is an antagonist in every episode he appears in (this means these characters also appear in more than 1 episode). *Many believe he may appear again, because at the end of The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Blowhole, with amnesia from the Mind Jacker, was last seen about to go through the Ring of Fire, which made him evil in the first place. In Operation: Big Blue Marble, when Skipper keeps saying he thinks the climate changes were Dr. Blowholes' fault, Kowalski mentioned that he's still in an Aqua-Park , and thinks his name is Flippy. He may have escaped, and Kowalski doesn't know yet, or he may have got through the Ring of Fire without getting hurt, and Kowalski is right. *Although Dr. Blowhole is able to call his segway scooter using his cybernetic eye, he still prefers to use buttons instead of using his eye to send wireless commands. ---- Appearances He was mentioned in: *''Eclipsed:Skipper thought the eclipse was that Blowhole blew out the sun. *Roomies: Rhonda turned out to be one of his agents. *Invention Intervention: Skipper thought Kowalski's Transparent Matter Maker was Blowhole's technology. *Operation: Neighbor Swap: Kowalski was calculating where Blowhole was, but Roger interfered. *Byte-Sized'' *''Loathe at First Sight: When Kowalski was explaining about tracking Doris, Skipper quickly jumped to the conclution that he was tracking Blowhole when Kowalski says a certain dolphin. *The Big S.T.A.N.K.: Skipper said that S.T.A.N.K. was going to be used to deal with Dr. Blowhole, but Kowalski said that dophins don't use toilets, so the plan was spoiled. *Operation: Big Blue Marble: Skipper thought that he made a satellite to make the weather crazy for all of his revenges thwarted by the penguins. Skipper probably forgot about his last triumph over Blowhole after Kowalski stated that he's still in an aqua park and thinks his name is Flippy. He has appeared in: *Dr. Blowhole's Revenge *The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole *The Penguin Who Loved Me ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia